G is for Gum
by Kirihana
Summary: Part of the Alphabet Series. Duo has an accident that could cost him his hair.


I'm glad that you guys missed the Alphabet Series! I missed working on it, but no ideas were coming to me. I still take suggestions, by the way, if you have any. This makes two in less than a week (which, considering my current rate of inspiration is pretty good). I wrote this entire one-shot in class this morning… and still managed to pay attention. Short and pointless, as usual. Enjoy!

I do not own Gundam Wing.

**G is for Gum**

"Hold still."

"You're pulling!"

"You deserve it." Quatre sighed, resigning himself to what, at this point, had to be. "There's no other choice. It won't come out. We're going to have to cut it."

Duo's blue-violet eyes widened considerably, no mean feat for the already wide-eyed American. "NO! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Heero, standing to the side of this display, rolled his eyes. "You sound like a two year-old."

Quatre examined the mess sitting in front of him for the umpteenth time. "How did you manage to do this anyway?"

Duo thought about it. "Well…"

--------

The self-proclaimed Shinigami had recently developed an extremely undignified addiction to chewing gum. He would chew just about any brand or flavor, but his greatest joy (and almost everyone else's greatest irritation) came from chewing bubble gum.

It is common for bubble gum chewers to attempt to blow remarkably large bubbles without necessarily giving thought to the possible consequences.

It is common knowledge that long hair and bubble gum do not always mix.

Duo had managed to blow a bubble that was bigger than his head. It was not easy and, while it was insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe, to Duo it was quite an accomplishment.

And then his bubble burst.

Literally.

The sticky pink goo covered to Duo's face and, to his utter horror, most of the top of his head.

--------

So it was that our beloved pilot Zero-Two ended up slumped in misery on top of the kitchen table, Quatre puzzling over the dilemma behind him and Heero leaning against the counter, sipping a fresh cup of coffee.

Wufei and Trowa came into the kitchen, having both recently returned from separate missions. Wufei stopped, his eyebrow reaching new heights as he beheld the mass of pink crowning Duo's chestnut hair. Trowa went straight for the coffee pot. Wufei took in Heero's mild and carefully guarded amusement, Quatre's worried and slightly grim face, and Duo's expression, which was not unlike that of a kicked puppy-dog.

"Peanut butter," he said finally.

Duo lifted his head hopefully. "Will that get it out?"

"It should."

Quatre shook his head. "We're out of peanut butter."

"How can we be out of peanut butter?" Duo shrieked, rising from his chair. There was no way in hell he was going to let any of them cut off his hair!

"You ate it all," Heero reminded him.

Duo's face fell as he remembered the stack of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had consumed in the past week. "Oh yeah…"

"Oil," Trowa said, a mug of steaming hot coffee now clutched in one hand. Everyone turned to look at him. "It's the reason the peanut butter works," he explained. "There's oil in it."

"How do you know?" Duo asked.

Trowa took a surprisingly large sip of his coffee, ignoring how hot it was. "I went through a gum-chewing phase. My hair hangs in front of my face. You do the math."

Duo looked at Quatre, who smiled. "The oil's in the pantry." He went to go get it.

Duo, in his relief, practically pounced on Trowa and hugged him. Pilot Zero-Three barely managed to put his coffee down on the counter to save it before Duo got him.

And then Duo tried to pull away.

"Uh-oh…"

Quatre heard some sort of eruption of sound. He grabbed the bottle of oil and rushed back to the kitchen only to find Heero and Wufei collapsed against the counter and each other, still snickering. Their laughter was apparently the sound he'd heard. Trowa was glaring at a very, very sorry-looking Duo through his hair and the gum that now had them stuck together.

Really, what could Quatre do but laugh?

---Owari---

Holy crap, that's even shorter than the last one. But I don't care, because I like it exactly the way it is. I didn't think the type of oil was particularly important, and I don't know if there's a certain kind you have to use to get gum out of someone's hair. I'm putting Duo through a lot lately, aren't I? Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
